megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Omoikane
Omoikane (オモイカネ) is a recurring demon in the series. History Omoikane is a Shinto god of wisdom and intelligence. His name means "serving one's thoughts." A heavenly deity, identified as a child of Takami-Musubi, who is always called upon to "ponder" and give good counsel in the deliberations of the heavenly deities. Appears to have descended from the heavens in the heavenly descent myth. Omoikane was a deity of wisdom or good counsel able to hold many thoughts at once or to combine in one mind the mental powers of many individuals. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Heavenly God Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV : Amatsukami Clan *Persona 3: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4: Hierophant Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Rare Demon *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Race/Rare Demon Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Omoikane can be fused from a Goddess Hathor and a Divine Angel. Shin Megami Tensei IV Omoikane is part of Tayama's Spiritual National Defense Force and is one of two demons tasked to seal the demon gate Yamato in the Ichigaya JGSDF Headquarters. It can only be fought if the protagonist goes with Walter. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Omoikane appears in every dungeon as a very rare enemy; it is only weak to Gun damage, as all others will be significantly reduced. It is hard to kill, as it will tend to cast Debilitate, further lessening the damage dealt. Given the chance, Omoikane will prefer to flee when confronted. However, when slain, he will give great amounts of Macca and Karma Points. Groups of Omoikane are rarer still and far harder to fully defeat. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Omoikane reappears as a rare enemy whose encounter operation has been completely revamped. Omoikane now appears in groups instead of being fought alone and is no longer weak to Guns. Instead each Omoikane in the group is resistant to physical attacks but are weak to a single random element and the goal of the fight is to guess what elemental magic is effective to one of the Omoikane. If the player takes too long to deliver a successful attack or if the player uses skills that target enemy parties, the Omoikane will flee. The Omoikane appear in 5 different random groups, but each has a set weakness within these groups. From left to right: Group 1: Force - Earth - Electricity - Ice - Fire Group 2: Ice - Electricity - Fire - Force - Earth Group 3: Electricity - Fire - Ice - Earth - Force Group 4: Fire - Force - Earth - Electricity - Ice Group 5: Earth - Ice - Force - Fire - Electricity The rewards for successfully completing the guessing game get larger as the party moves to different dungeons. ''Persona 3 FES'' Omoikane is the first Persona with access to the Enradi and Me Patra skills. He can be obtained by fusing by a Nekomata and Angel or Orpheus. ''Persona 4'' Omoikane can be obtained by fusing Forneus and Sandman or by either Izanagi or Yomotsu-Shikome and Apsaras. Stats ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Amatsukami Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons